


sensible

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oh My God, Sounding, Urethral Play, bottom Erwin!, excuse me while I hide forever, this is so weird, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Shit," Levi says after a long while, the video still playing. "Erwin, you're one kinky bastard."<i></i></i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i><br/>    <i>Erwin wants to try something new. Levi doesn't say no.</i></i><br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	sensible

**Author's Note:**

> the infamous day 8!

Erwin wouldn't say his and Levi's relationship is boring, or lost its spark, but after a couple years, the bed can cool down just a bit. The sex is still good, of course, but there's no shame in trying something new. Levi is not very shy – or rather, not shy _at all_ –  never has been, and shame is practically not an option. And that's why, Levi and Erwin spend their Saturday evening on the bed, with Levi's laptop, watching porn.

"I seriously don't know how people get off on this shit," Levi says, cocking an eyebrow at the screen. "The moans sound so ridiculous. Just listen to this crap."

Erwin chuckles, leaning closer to his boyfriend to brush a soft kiss to his cheek. Levi rolls his eyes, but his lips curl into a small smirk.

"Do you never hear yourself moan when we have sex Levi?" Erwin asks, Levi elbowing him almost too hard in response.

"Don't insult me you shithead," he spits. "I don't sound like that."

"No you don't." Erwin smirks and looks back to the screen, nuzzling his head against Levi's shoulder. Levi is not wrong, Erwin never was particularly fond of heavy moaning during sex, especially not when they come so steadily, more show than anything else. Erwin likes the small moans Levi makes, those deep rumbles and heavy breaths. Though he doesn't mind Levi shouting his name either.

"This is boring," Levi decides after a few more minutes, stretching his arm out to pause the video. "We already did that. There, _you_ wanted to try something new."

There's no slight in Levi's voice, he's simply stating a fact so Erwin shuffles and reaches out himself to scrolls through the variety of videos. Truly, the internet has a lot to offer and while scanning the thumbnails, something catches Erwin's eye. He hesitates for a moment, but eventually lets the cursor hover over it anyway.

"This," Erwin mumbles, a small sense of shyness crawling into his voice despite all the years he and Levi already spend together. "I always wanted to try it."

Erwin feels almost vulnerable admitting it, but he's a curious man and then he clicks and lets the video start. Levi is silent all the while and they patiently wait for the action to start. Maybe that's the wrong word, though something, definitely happens.

"Shit," Levi says after a long while, the video still playing. "Erwin, you're one kinky bastard."

Erwin laughs low into his throat, tiling his head so he can look at Levi. There's no particular emotion on his face, just his eyes focused on the screen.

"Well?" Erwin prompts and Levi looks at him for a short moment, then back to the screen and finally, captures Erwin's eyes for a long moment. And then he shrugs. He just shrugs and says, "Fine, whatever."

Erwin stares for a moment, burning Levi's calm expression into his mind till Levi looks back to the screen.

"Really?" Erwin asks, almost furrowing his brow. Levi simply shrugs again and gets one hand back onto the laptop.

"What's that shit called?" he asks, scrolling down the page when Erwin tilts his head back. He's checking the tags of the video, cursor hovering over the words.

"That's it," Erwin says, pointing at the screen, the cursor stopping over the small word. "Sounding."

"Heh." Levi snickers faintly. "That sounds weird, alright." He copies the word and switches to google. "I don't suppose you actually know shit about it."

"No." Erwin purses his lips and shifts to nuzzle against Levi again. Levi lets him and hits enter. Google provides them with millions of results and Levi seems to think about which one to pick carefully, while Erwin merely wonders why Levi is so okay with the idea.

"Urethra is such a shitty word," Levi mumbles, otherwise busy reading the article on the page he just opened. Erwin simply hums, far too distracted reading himself by now. It's not the fist time for him to google this kind of thing, but he never did some serious research. And honestly, Erwin wasn't aware that it can be some serious complicated play. It's not exactly the safest thing in the world, but Erwin trusts Levi enough.

"Hey," Levi says, after about an hour of simply reading, nothing more than a few brief comments here and there. "You know, I'm not letting you shove some _wand_ up my dick."

"Well I wasn't planning on doing that."

It's as simple as that and Erwin gets no narky comment concerning the issue, which is almost, surprising, he has to admit. He wonders what Levi is thinking. He definitely didn't expect him to just say,  _alright_ , like that. Maybe he expected Levi to be against the idea, at least, argue some. But he seems pretty okay with it and he seems quite interested, given the fact that he's hardly saying anything while reading. It's pretty informative, but Erwin simply didn't expect Levi to feel that way.

"Are you really okay with this?" Erwin adds since Levi doesn't seem to want to say anything else. To that, Levi hums. And does nothing more. Erwin wants to ask, wants to know, but it's safe to think Levi won't spill, so instead, he concentrates on all the information the internet has to offer.

 

For a whole week, Levi seems particularly addicted to any kind of device that can connect him to the internet. He's on his smartphone quite often, tapping away on the screen and when Erwin peeks at the screen whenever Levi has his laptop sitting on his thighs, he usually finds indication that Levi is still researching  _sounding_ .

"Urethral sounding you idiot," Levi says one time when Erwin asks, though Erwin doesn't see what kind of difference it really makes. They also talk about it again and Levi suddenly seems to be an expert concerning the issue. It's almost heartwarming, Erwin thinks, and another week later, a package arrives in the mail. A package with,  _lots of shit_ they'll need, how Levi put it. It's exciting and almost frightening at the same time, but most of all, Erwin is just a little nervous. He spends almost an hour under the shower, Levi telling him to  _scrub his dick till it squeaks_ . And Erwin does, as much as every other part of himself too. Halfway through, Levi joins him and they get a little carried away before they finally vanish into the bedroom, squeaky-clean and already a little turned on.

Erwin makes himself comfortable on the bed, leaning against a pile of pillows, somewhere between lying and sitting. He watches Levi with a thumping heart, scanning the objects he has splayed out on a clean towel next to Erwin's legs. It's one of the most important parts of this, cleanliness. Levi probably loves it and Erwin sure as hell is not the tiniest bit worried than something will even be remotely off concerning the needed hygiene. Not with Levi.

"Alright," Levi says, by now kneeling between Erwin's parted legs, his eyes brushing Erwin's cock that already seems interested. "You tell me if it gets uncomfortable."

Erwin just nods, but Levi obviously waits for more, eyes narrowing in silent demand. Erwin smiles at that.

"Yeah sure. I'll let you know."

"Good."

Levi sniffs and shuffles to sit on his legs reaching over to the neatly splayed-out towel. He gets the gloves and snaps them over his hands, smirking just the tiniest bit.

"You wanna call me  _nurse_ ?" he asks, reaching for the lube next. He snaps the cap open with Erwin's low laugh and definitely makes a show of rubbing the clear liquid all over his hands.

"I don't think you're wearing the right outfit for that," Erwin gives back, pursing his lips. Maybe the idea doesn't sound so bad, but Erwin can hardly imagine Levi dressing up like that. It would probably be a little ridiculous after all.

"Hey don't think too much," Levi warns, one of his hands wrapping around Erwin's cock. The hand is all slick, but warm from Levi rubbing his hands together. He starts working his hand up and down and Erwin swallows his words with a heavy breath. Levi gives a small hum, his hand working in a steady rhythm after slicking Erwin's length up. He brings his second hand to Erwin's balls and starts massaging them, just the way he knows Erwin likes it. It heightens Erwin's arousal in no time and he starts breathing out small moans, his erection growing under Levi's touch. He tries to keep his hips still, but it gets harder and harder when Levi's hand starts rubbing faster. He seems to realise that however, slows down and removes his hand from Erwin's balls, the one left wrapped around his cock, just lazily brushing up and down.

"Feel good?" Levi asks and Erwin blinks his eyes open, just realising he somehow closed them. He takes Levi's expression in for a moment, wondering what he's thinking, but then nods.

"Yeah..."

"Okay." Levi huffs and removes his hands completely from Erwin's body, rubbing them together before he ties the gloves off and grasps for another pair. Erwin adjusts his hips, watching how Levi pulls the new pair over, getting a hold of the lube again.

"You're very careful," he notes, Levi snorting almost silently.

"Yeah I don't want you pissing blood or some shit."

Erwin chuckles softly, warmed by Levi's obvious concern.

"Don't ruin the mood babe."

"You'll do it if you call me babe again." Levi rolls his eyes and Erwin rumbles a laugh into his chest. He sees the small smirk on Levi's lips, but suppresses the urge to repeat his words. Levi seems pleased with that, pushes himself up on his knees and leans over, bracing his arms on Erwin's chest to go for a kiss. The position is a little awkward, but they manage anyway, Levi nipping and sucking at Erwin's bottom lip, forcing a few heavy breaths out. When their lips part, Erwin is more than ready for some action. He licks his lips, eyes on Levi while he pushes himself back, the grey eyes never leaving Erwin's face either.

"Good?" he asks, licking his own lips. They're a little swollen, red from kissing and Erwin gives another nod.

"Yeah."

Levi just hums to that and then, finally, reaches for the small, metal object he bought just a few days ago. It's merely a stick, the steel shimmering all clean, reflecting the bit of light in the room, about 20 centimetres long, not quite 3 millimetres in width. It's slightly curved and looks as threatening as exciting while Levi spreads some good amount of lube on it.

"Ready?" he asks, giving Erwin one last opportunity to pussy out. Not that he would feel hurt in his ego or something if he would. Maybe he's a little torn. He can't quite imagine that thing to actually fit without hurting, then again, Erwin is too curious. So he nods.

It's a slow process overall. Levi pours some more lube out, directly onto the tip of Erwin's cock and then wraps his free hand around the shaft, holding the length in place while he adjusts the toy with the other. When the metal touches Erwin's tip, his muscles twitch and Levi stops, capturing Erwin's gaze.

"It's fine," Erwin says quickly, breath heavy. "Go on..."

Levi does. And for a few second, Erwin is so amazed by the simple fact that the object really pushes inside, that he doesn't even grasp how it feels. Levi is pretty careful in the first place, just slowly pushing the toy a few millimetres inside. When Erwin finally catches the sensation, he exhales a loud breath, eyes cast down to where Levi's hands are on his dick. He has to admit, he expected it to hurt, but it doesn't really. In fact, it doesn't feel like much the first few seconds. There's just the feeling of something pushing inside where nothing is supposed to go. It's hard inside, Erwin can feel it, stretching him a little. It's neither painful, nor pleasurable in any significant amount, but just the sight, the  _knowledge_ forces another heavy breath to part Erwin's lips. Levi pauses, eyes meeting Erwin's for the blink of an eye, curiosity in those grey orbs.

"How does it feel?" he asks, voice low, eyes darting back down to Erwin's cock. He pushes the object just a little further inside and Erwin feels a weird chill crawling up his spine. It makes him gasp and he curls his fists into the sheets, swallowing.

"I'm... not sure," he breathes out, not finding any words for what exactly he's feeling.

Levi pauses again, delicate fingers careful on the slim object. He gives Erwin a few moments before he carefully pulls it out a couple of millimetres, just to push it yet a little further inside. Erwin twitches with the sensation, feels a slight, distant burn that grows into a pleasurable tingling the longer it lasts. It swirls the arousal that sits in Erwin's stomach and he keeps his lips parted to exhale a few heavy breaths, the muscles of his abdomen jumping.

"Hurt?" Levi mumbles, maybe too concentrated on what he's doing as to say more. Erwin is fine with that, hardly capable of answering with more than a breathy, "No," himself.

Levi's hand, that's wrapped around Erwin's shaft, grips a little tighter and he starts rubbing the hot skin with his thumb, the other hand carefully starting to thrust the object in and out of the small opening. Erwin starts to tremble with the sensation, fisting the sheets harder simply because he's not sure where to put what he's feeling. It feels good in, what Erwin assumes, is a fucked-up way of feeling good. It's exciting nevertheless and that Levi's fingers start rubbing around his dick along with the pushing the foreign object in an out, doesn't help to tame Erwin's arousal at all. He's not sure how deep it is inside, but it feels very deep, very intimate, and for some reason, it spreads a flush on Erwin's cheeks. He starts to moan ever so slightly and it's suddenly very hard to stay still. But Erwin is definitely too afraid to move much, so he just presses himself further into the mattress, limbs trembling, trying to figure out what to do. Levi seems pretty concentrated, his eyes still on Erwin's cock, his own hands, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. He looks fairly aroused and it makes Erwin twitch with the very desperate need to touch and do more than this.

"Levi," he moans out, not content to let go of the sheets to reach out, but Levi seems to understand anyway. He hums, the sound in fact closer to a moan and then, as carefully as he's been handling the situation from the start, he pulls the metal object back out. It leaves a weird feeling of emptiness in Erwin's throbbing dick once it's gone, but Erwin has no mind to pay attention to that. He waits, patiently, till Levi placed the object back on the towel, and then finally eases his grip on the sheets to grasp for Levi instead. He pulls him closer and Levi hardly manages to brace himself with one arm on the mattress to prevent falling onto Erwin's body. Their lips pretty much smack together and while Erwin cups the back of Levi's head to slip his tongue past his lips, he feels one of Levi's hands sneaking between his legs, ghosting over his groin, down his balls, and down even further. Erwin spreads his legs willingly, swallowing the small moan Levi breathes into his mouth.

Levi's hand is still slick with lube and the delicate fingers slip between Erwin's cheeks, rubbing over the hidden muscle. Erwin breathes a moan into the kiss, shifting so he's more lying on his back to give Levi's hand more room. Levi gives a pleased hum, tongue lapping over Erwin's lips before he pulls away, one of his fingers pushing inside at the same time. Erwin groans to the sweet touch, tilting his head for Levi's lips that move along his jaw to his neck. Levi nibbles at the skin, finger twisting and brushing, forcing more moans out of Erwin. He's trembling with need by now and Levi's finger simply doesn't feel like enough.

"Aren't you slow," Erwin mumbles, weakly trying to tease Levi. It sounds pathetic even in his own ears, but Levi rumbles a laugh against his neck, his breath hot, teeth scraping over the skin.

"You're such a goddamn pervert Smith," he mumbles back, a second finger teasing Erwin's hole briefly before it slips inside. Erwin can't think of a smart response, so he just moans when Levi's fingers start moving faster, curling inside him, stretching him. It seems to feel exceptionally good today and when Erwin reaches out to brush his hands down Levi's back, he feels that the skin is layered with sweat. Erwin hums to that and Levi leaves a wet trail on Erwin's neck when he licks along the skin, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his jaw before capturing his lips for another kiss.

Small moans and heavy breaths mingle into the kiss and Erwin starts moving his hips against Levi's fingers greedily, brushing his hands all over the small body. He gives a displeased grunt when Levi's fingers slip out and they part the kiss to catch their breath. When Erwin looks up at Levi, Levi looks so handsome, that Erwin feels like he wants to melt into the mattress. His hair is a little messy from Erwin running his hands through it here and there, the dark strands falling into Levi's beautiful face. Levi clicks his tongue when he notices Erwin staring, dipping down for another kiss before he shuffles to kneel between Erwin's legs again. He snaps the gloves, Erwin's only been half-aware he was still wearing, off and reaches for the lube to slick up his bare hands.

"I didn't think you'd get to riled up," he notes, a breathy laugh ending the words when he curls one hand around Erwin's cock, the other sneaking to the muscle between his cheeks again. Erwin's answer drowns in a hiss when Levi presses his thumb close to the head of his cock, rubbing the hot flesh, two fingers pushing back inside, moving immediately.

"You should've seen your face," Levi continues. "All flushed like you could come just watching me play with your dick."

Erwin parts his lips to answer, though he's not exactly sure what he wants to say. In the end, he doesn't get to it anyway, because Levi twists his wrist and starts fucking him with his fingers. Whatever words Erwin had on his tongue, drown in a drawn-out moan and he shivers to the pleasurable sensation. Levi removes his hand from his cock, instead brushes Erwin's thighs, his fingers curling and stretching in a fast pace. His eyes are locked on Erwin's face and Erwin almost starts to feel embarrassed, but then again, he's too aroused to care.

" _Levi_ ," he moans out, head falling back into the pillows, hips moving against Levi's fingers. Levi slows down after a moment, but just to add another finger. He concentrates on opening Erwin up, his free hand rubbing patterns into Erwin's leg and thigh. When he finally pulls his fingers away, Erwin almost mewls, shifting his hips in need, Levi's expression shadowed with a wanton smirk.

"No begging?" he mocks, a little breathless, reaching for the lube yet again to slick up his own erection. Erwin watches the movement hungrily and is too distracted as to answer. Levi doesn't dwell on it, rubs the rest of the lube all over Erwin's thighs when he strokes them. Erwin shifts willingly and eventually Levi brings one hand back to his cock to guide it to Erwin's hole, pressing against the twitching muscle till it slips.

Levi rumbles a moan into his chest, eyes closing while he drives his hips closer to Erwin almost painfully slow. Erwin moves against him, curling his hands into the sheets, gasping and moaning. Levi moans with him, those deep rumbling noises that make Erwin shiver and when he stops, their skin flush, Levi's cock pulsating inside Erwin, they both need a second to catch their breath.

"Shit." Levi's Adam's apple bobs when he swallows and he brushes his hair back with a smooth motion before he digs his fingers into the flesh of Erwin's thighs, starting to move. Erwin watches him for a moment, still gasping for air, but eventually starts moving against him with trembling hips. They don't need long to find a steady rhythm and the hair falls back into Levi's face, a few strands sticking to his sweaty skin. His brows knit together with pleasure and Erwin feels ready to come in no time. He moans a little louder, slowly untangling one hand from the sheets to move it to his needy cock. He wraps his hand around his length, moving it up and down with Levi's thrusts and he more than shivers when Levi's cock brushes his prostate. Levi surely notices, because he does it again right away, and again.

Erwin has to close his eyes, hand moving faster, hips moving mindlessly against Levi's. Levi quickens his pace, their skin slapping together, almost drowning their heavy breaths. When Erwin's orgasm finally hits, he doesn't even have the mind to tell Levi, he just moans his name and spills, limbs trembling, clenching around the heat inside. Levi exhales a few ragged breaths and hardly after the last bit of cum landed on Erwin's stomach, his hips stutter and he comes too, making Erwin shiver and moan again when he releases deep inside.

Levi pulls out after a few seconds, but doesn't move despite that, just hangs there, weigh heavy on Erwin's thighs, breathing loud. Erwin leaves his mouth open to breathe, staring up at the ceiling with half-closed eyes while he tries to calm down. When Levi finally moves again, they're both still breathing loud and the kiss Levi sneaks closer to is wet and lazy. Erwin doesn't mind, hums when Levi pulls away.

"Now that was something," Levi mumbles in response, lips curled up just the tiniest bit. Erwin smirks at him and reaches out to brush the stray hairs out of Levi's face, rubs his fingers over his scalp.

"You kinky shit."

"Like you didn't enjoy it." Erwin laughs and Levi rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad," he admits after Erwin pushed himself into a sitting position. Erwin smiles at him, then looks around for a short moment. The bed is fairly messy now, the towel Levi splayed out so carefully all wrinkled, the things that lay on top scattered across the bed. Erwin sees how Levi wrinkles his nose at the sight and figures, they might just end up in the shower again. Erwin definitely feels like he needs one.

"What are you doing sitting around?" Levi says after a moment, bumping Erwin with his shoulder. "You're supposed to go take a piss now!"

"What?" Erwin laughs to the unusual words and Levi frown at him.

"I still don't want you pissing blood."

"Oh." Erwin's eyes catch the long, metal object that's lying on the wrinkles towel, just remembering how this even started. It almost, almost, makes him blush, but Levi bumps him again and instead of blushing, Erwin hops from the bed to act on Levi's lovely advice.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  ahahaha  
> AHAHAHA OH MY GOD  
> this is the weirdest shit I've ever written. Well, SO FAR! Oh my god, I had so much trouble with this ugh. BUT I DID IT OKAY. Also BOTTOM ERWIN YEY! :D  
> Btw, I had no idea what to call this. The working title was 'in, not out' and it was really bad so idk man. I just... don't know. I'm also bad with summaries it seems pff.  
> So, I did my research on this. And I do not recommend it. I saw things... things I never EVER wanted to even think about... BUT despite that, please, I have no idea what sounding feels like, obviously, and this is not a guide to how it's done. I completely trusted things I found on the internet, for example, with the how it actually feels. I read it doesn't hurt, doesn't feel like much at first, so that's what I wrote. It's short, I know, but, come on, I just had no idea how to do this. On that note, I want to thank [CloudNineKitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudNineKitty/pseuds/CloudNineKitty) because she helped me on how to even start this thing! It's still hella awkward, but OH WELL SHIT HAPPENS! (ya'll go read her stuff tho, bc it's really good!)  
> By the way, I decided NOT to go with a safe word in this story, because it's not any kind of BDSM relationship here! These two just wanted to try something new and if it had turned out to be too painful or whatever, a 'stop' would've been enough. I just wanted to say that real quick.  
> Aside from that, uhmn, I want to say that I'm running out of days. I'm stuck on ten currently. I have day nine finished, but after that it might get real slow here with new updates. I'll also have a friend over from the 5th to the 11th of May, so I guess I won't be active during that time. I don't know if I'll upload day nine before that. x_x I apologise in advance! (And if someone has any ideas hahaha feel free to inspire me!)  
> So that's that, I'm just trying to defer actually uploading this. (⊃‿⊂)  
> As always, you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition)  
> (also, feel free to say hi if you want. I talk a lot, but I'm actually really nice.)


End file.
